Drunk Stupor
by TunaForDesert
Summary: A drunk Kise revealed a bit of their history and his feelings about Kagami breaking into their circle...


I should stop writing half-assed fic….

Kuroko no Basket does not belong to me.

Start.

* * *

"We're kind of pathetic, ne?" Kise's soft voice brought everyone's attention to him. The people present, Hyuga, Izuki and Kiyoshi of Seirin, Wakamatsu and Imayoshi of Toō, Otsubo and Miyaji of Shutōku, Kasamatsu and Moriyama of Kaijou directed their gazes at the youngest of the group. Kise's golden eyes were covered by his bangs, in spite of looking upward. The seniors looked at each other, wondering what the model was talking about.

"We're all cowards. We're just fools looking for some challenge. Our life is all about that." he continued incoherently but still understandable to them.

"Oi, Kise, you're alright?" Kasamatsu asked quietly as he put a hand on his kouhai's shoulder. His eyes went slightly wide as he smelled something reeked of….alcohol. He grabbed the glass Kise was drinking from and nearly dropped it. He sighed and put the glass back, gesturing to the others.

"Alcohol." He mouthed. The rest of them looked shocked at the revelation, with one hid a victorious grin.

"Oi, shouldn't we get Kise home if that's the case?" Hyuga stated with a worried frown.

"Wait Hyuga, let's listen to what Kise-kun has to say." Imayoshi smiled his trademark sly grin.

The others looked ready to protest but Kiyoshi piped in with a cheerful, "I want to hear it too."

"Isn't this kind of intruding people's privacy?" Otsubo tried to convince them again, but even he had to admit that he was intrigued about what Kise was talking about.

"Shh!" Imayoshi shushed the rest of them as Kise continued talking.

"Aomine-chi was the first to kind of leave. Then practice got real boring. Luckily Kuroko-chi was always, _always_ there and I could talk him every time. But then Kuroko-chi left too, practice was no longer fun and shit, life just kept getting bitchy." Kise sighed mournfully as the others tried to digest what he was talking about. Aomine and Kuroko left the Kiseki no Sedai?

"Now that I think about it, it all started during our second year and it finally fell apart when Kuroko-chi was no longer with us to keep us together. Everyone went on their own way. I wished before that we would enrol to the same high school." A wistful smile danced across Kise's lips. The others felt their heart tightened, as if Kise's pain reached them with only his words.

"Shit, this is….." Wakamatsu tightened his fists under the table. Imayoshi patted his kouhai's shoulder.

"I mean, it's fun with everyone at Kaijou, but….it just doesn't have that…._something_. It just doesn't feel right compared to what we had at Teiko. I missed Akashi-chi's threats and intimidating presence, Midorima-chi's tsundere-ness, Murasakibara-chi's constant demand on food like a kid, Aomine-chi's one-on-one, and I missed Kuroko-chi's training the most. He's a real slave driver." Kise chuckled to himself.

"Kuroko, a slave driver?" Izuki twitched. Somehow, it's just impossible to imagine the quiet and polite boy as one.

"Wait, does that mean Kuroko was their coach?" Miyaji's revelation grabbed everyone's attention.

"No, Kuroko was Kise's personal instructor." Kasamatsu stated quietly, as to not interrupt the blabbering mess that was Kise.

Hyuga choked on his drink, "Kuroko was Kise's what?!" the clutch shooter managed to form a sentence.

"OI! Are you all listening?" Kise's whiny voice made everyone turned their attention back to the blond.

Kise grumbled, "Cuz you know, Momoi-chi was all over Kuroko-chi all the time during middle school. Then Aomine-chi hogged Kuroko-chi after practice. I rarely get to spend time with Kuroko-chi."

Kasamatsu and Moriyama groaned into their palm, knowing what was coming next.

"What's wrong?" Izuki asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Moriyama said wearily.

"Kuroko-chi was a meanie as well. He rarely went out with me. I had to walk home with Midorima-chi. Akashi-chi and Murasakibara-chi are never an option." Kise made a large x with his arms. His face nodded firmly. "But I bet Aomine-chi doesn't know that I shared a Popsicle with Kuroko-chi before." The contagious smile and sparkles plus the flowers made the men almost want to turn their eyes away.

_T-too bright!_

"I always wonder why Kuroko-chi sometimes looked at us with guilt during middle school. After matches, he rarely showed that smile anymore. His eyes reflected pain, as if he wanted nothing more than to escape from the ugly reality we had created." Kise bitterly chuckled, "He ran away for real. We were left hanging. Why? I know everyone asked that to themselves. Aomine-chi was especially furious. Akashi-chi too, but he hid it better. Ah, Kuroko-chi, even after you left you still holds a part of us in bind."

"Somehow, I think their world is centred around Kuroko." Hyuga muttered. The rest made a noise of agreement.

"It was inevitable, Momoi-chi said one day. As if she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Why? Kuroko-chi said his thinking isn't the same as back then, he said that he hates basketball." Kise's voice was barely above whisper.

"Kuroko hates basketball?" Kiyoshi asked incredulously. That was impossible, right?

"People might think that we, Kiseki no Sedai, are sentimental fools if they know this. But we still want to preserve what was left of our middle school days. I don't like outsiders like Kagami-chi. He's going to cut the circle. He replaced Aomine-chi in Kuroko-chi's heart. He defeated me when it was supposed to be only the Generation of Miracles could. He blocked Midorima-chi's shoots when it used to be only Murasakibara-chi could with his height. Why? It's unfair. If he's going to cut the circle, what would be left of us? I hate him for that." Kise hiccupped, tears ran down his cheeks.

"Kuroko-chi's shadow used to belong to us too. But then he left and went to some no name school and gave them the same promise he gave us a long time ago. Why, Kuroko-chi? If you hadn't left, we might still be together. Kagami-chi won't be able to meddle and we would play basketball together like in the old time. We'd be number one in Japan again and we'd still be best friends. Everything wouldn't have to be like this. I hate the strange animosity we have against each other every time we met. It's all because of Kagami-chi."

"He's blaming Kagami again." Wakamatsu's sweat trailed down.

"Kise-kun." A voice called out.

"Uwah!" the basketball players jumped from their seats, eyes wide staring at Kuroko, Aomine and Kagami. The three of them were still in their uniform. Kagami looked strangely silent as Aomine darted his eyes everywhere, not once landing on the occupants of the table.

"Sumimasen desu, it seems my lack of presence rubbed on Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun a little." Kuroko held up a hand. Kagami's and Aomine's hand immediately grabbed each of Kuroko's shoulder.

"Kuroko, teme…"

"Tetsu…"

The group sweat-dropped at the alikeness of the two. Kuroko ignored his ex and current partner, scurrying to the sobbing Kise.

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko's voice sounded strange to the ears of them. Kise immediately looked up, trail of tears on his cheeks. Kuroko smiled lightly, assuring as he patted Kise's golden lock gently.

"I'm still here, aren't I? Not only me, the others too would never betray each other." Kuroko's voice was soft.

"Ku-Kuroko-chi…"

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, but trust me, I never betrayed any of you. You're all my precious friends. I wouldn't trade you for the world." The shadow looked and sounded very sincere that Kise and Aomine blushed. Wakamatsu looked as his kouhai disbelievingly.

"Kiseki no Sedai or not, we never cared about that anyway. We're still the same people we are. Basketball is not everything."

Kise couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the smaller teen into a crushing hug, sobbing messily as he grab hold onto his most precious person. Kuroko-chi was right. Basketball was not everything. There was more than that.

Kuroko patted Kise's back, as if trying to pacify the blond. Aomine looked at the scene with an exaggerated annoyed expression. But the small tug on his lips proved otherwise as he stood behind Kuroko, dark midnight eyes softened at the two.

"I feel really awful." Kagami confessed to his senpai. After the scene at the restaurant, they all decided to part way. Kuroko and Aomine were the only ones who knew where Kise's home was and decided to send the blond home.

Izuki, Hyuga and Kiyoshi looked at their kouhai, a bit sympathetic.

"It's not your fault. Kise was just blabbering." Hyuga said without looking at him.

Kagami casted his head down, "But he's right. With the way things are going now, it's like I'm destroying them. The only ones who could defeat them are them. But I just sauntered in and defeat them one by one, even though the reason is valid, in Kuroko's case. But….I'm just an outsider. I don't belong to that circle where Kuroko does. I…broke the circle by sticking my nose to where it doesn't belong."

The three third years could not say anything. The silence was broken by Kagami's cell. The redhead fished out his phone, dual eyebrow rose.

_You have one message._

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

To: Kagami Taiga

If you're thinking what I'm thinking that you're thinking that we're thinking, then stop thinking at all. True, while you're breaking the circle, you're doing a good thing. It's not bad, there are just some that don't like it. It's just a matter of personal feelings with Kise-kun. By the way, good job for making it this far, Kagami-kun. I'm happy that you're here.

Kagami was glad it was dark. It would be hard to explain why his face blended into the same colour as his hair.

* * *

_**Extra**_

The next day, none of the members of Toō Gakuen basketball club dared to ask why there were holes on the wall like someone had launched missiles to it, or why their captain grimaced every time a shade of light blue came into his view, or why Aomine came for practice grinning like a canary. Wakamatsu's face like he'd just swallowed an extremely sour lemon told them ignorance was bliss.

* * *

End.

So….how was it? I'm not sure about the timeline but I only watched the anime (manga, I stopped at chapter 20). I tried to keep the shounen-ai at minimum. There are not enough hints to be called yaoi. Hell, does this even count as shounen-ai?


End file.
